Your and My Love Story side Kibum
by LS-snowie
Summary: Kabarnya jika memohon hal yang sama dengan orang yang disukai di festival malam disekolah, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul./ Akankah Kibum yang selalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain dapat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Siwon./REMAKE/ SiBum/ HappyKibumDay./


**~Your and My Love Story~**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : SiBum

Support Cast : Super Junior

.

Ganre : Drama, Romancs, Shcool life

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Twoshot (END)

.

Disclaimer : Kibum dan Siwon milik ELF, orangtua, keluarga mereka dan tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fanfic ini remake dari comik berjudul sama tapi saya tulis dengan gaya saya sendiri.

.

**Warning : GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

_'__Baguslah, kamu menyukai Changmin sunbae kan?'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Lagi-lagi tidak bisa aku katakan dan malah menimbulkan salah paham seperti ini.

Aku Kim Kibum, seorang yeoja biasa. Tapi kata teman-temanku aku yeoja yang sangat baik. Tapi disampaing menolong dan membantu orang lain memang hobiku sebenarnya, aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan pendapat dan keinginanku. Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terutama perasaan cintaku pada seorang namja yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjadi sahabatku namanya Choi Siwon.

"Kibummie" siapa yang memanggilku "Untunglah ketemu."

"Changmin Sunbae." Dan orang ini adalah namja baik yang satu tahun ini mulai dekat denganku. Sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapnya senior di organisasi saja tidak lebih tapi..

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu Kibum."

"Sunbae kenapa mengajakku?" ya... dia adalah namja yang baik dan tampan, pasti banyak yeoja lain yang sukarela pergi dengannya /aku mau kok Chwang oppa/ #PLAK

"Eh, karena... aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Lihat, bahkan sekarang wajah changmin sunbae memerah. Aku benar-benar gadis yang jahat jika memanfaatkan perasaanya.

"Aku..aku bukan orang baik yang selama ini sunbae pikir. Aku sebenarnya jahat dan picik."

"EH ?"

Yah.. itulah aku jahat dan picik karena aku bilang akan mendukung percintaan Yoona sahabatku... tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah soal Siwon... Dan waktu itu aku memohon difestival malam...

**Flasback**

Aku terus memperhatikan wajah siwon setelah kami bertukar jus itu. Wajahnya amat lucu saat meminum jus sayuran itu.

Aku memandang jus strawberry pemberiannya'Senangnya, tapi... sayang meminumnya karena dari Siwon'

"Enaknya, Siwon cuma baik sama Kibummie." Hah ! apa yang Yoona katakan sih

Jantungku berdebar "Ma,. Masa?" tapi kalau itu benar, aku senang. Huwaa.. wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

"Anu, Kibummie." Cukup kibum hentikan khayalanmu itu. "Aku sebenarnya menyukai Siwon." Apa dia bilang? "Makanya aku ingin Bummie membantuku."

DEG !

Membantunya? Bagaimana ini? Ini sulit, soalnya aku juga...

Yoona menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, makanya aku hanya bisa minta tolong pada Kibum, ku mohon." Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menolongmu Yoona, tapi jika berhubungan dengan siwon aku...

"Aku mengerti, baiklah Yoona." Lebih baik aku lupakan perasaan ini. Yoona adalah yeoja yang baik untuk siwon. Aku pasti bisa, aku hanya perlu menyukai orang lain. Hanya itu... hal yang mudah.

.

"Bummie, kamu suka Changmin sunbae kan? Siwon juga dukung dong." Tolong jangan katakan apapun siwon. Aku mohon..

"Begitu, berjuanglah." DEG ! aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum mendukung percintaanku dengan orang lain yang bahkan aku tidak pernah inginkan itu terjadi.

Mustahil ! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku senang ketika dia berbuat baik padaku. Tapi ini menyakitkan,... tuhan dadaku hanya dipenuhi tentang siwon..tidak Changmin tidak juga yang lain. Hanya siwon...sampai tidak tersisa 1 mili pun.

_"__Fastival malam akan dimulai."_

Aku... tahu permohonanku tidak akan terkabul tapi dengarkanlah... Bukan demi siapapun tapi demi diriku sendiri. AKU INGIN MENGEMBALIKAN WAKTU... ke sebelum Siwon menyukai orang lain.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

**Flasback off**

"Kibum, kamu baik-baik saja?" HAH ! aku melamun kekejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Perasaanku... menyakitkan banyak orang. Tapi... "Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dengan dia." Sakit,.. sangat sakit sampai air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

Waktu sudah berputar kembali, aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi. "Maafkan aku... sunbae."

"Haah~ orang yang waktu itu ya?" apa Changmin sunbae tau. "Kuberi tahu saja, Aku sangat kesal padanya saat itu jadi sebagai gantinya aku melakukan sesukaku juga." Apa yang dia katakan. "Tapi ingat Kibummie, ketika menyukai seseorang, entah kenapa kita menjadi orang yang licik."

Sunbae... "Maaf membuatmu harus menangis karena aku. Annyeong."

Changmin sunbae..."Terima kasih"

**Other place**

"Siwon, aku suka siwon... makanya ke festival malam denganku ya. Aku mohon!"

"Ya"

**.**

_"__Sebentar lagi festival malam akan segera dimulai"_

_"__Berkumpulah di halaman sekolah"_

Maaf Yoona.. aku menyukai siwon, meski Yoona akan membenciku... meski siwon... hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. "Yoona !" Aku ingin menyampaikannya.

"Kibum"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Yoona. Aku...

"Kalau soal Siwon, sudah tidak perlu." Apa yang dia katakan. "Aku ditolak.."

"EH!?" kenapa bisa begitu.

"aku bertanya padanya...

**Flasback**

"Apa permohonanmu Siwonnie?"

"... Maaf, ternyata mustahil, aku hanya bisa memikirkan tentang Kibum saja. Maaf Yoona"

**Flasback off**

"UH!" ternyata siwon juga..

"Maaf Kibummie, aku sadar kalian saling menyukai, makanya aku sengaja memintamu membantuku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menang darimu."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena selama ini selalu diam." Ya.. aku yang salah disini. Seandainya saja aku lebih berani mungkin perasaan Changmin sunbae, perasaan Yoona dan perasaan kami berdua tidak ada yang tersakiti.

"Berhentilah menangis, dan sana pergi. Dia sedang mencarimu. Permohonan kalian... pasti akan terkabulkan malam ini." Yoona kamu adalah yeoja sekaligus sahabat yang baik.

"Terima kasih Yoona-ya"

Siwon... seandainya aku lebih berani.. kita mungkin tidak perlu melewati jalan memutar seperti ini.

_"__Festival malam akan dimulai beberapa detik lagi."_

Permohonanku. "SIWON ! AKU MENYUKAIMU !" sudah aku kat_a_kan "NAN JONGMAL SARANGHAE !"

"misi.. permisi" Hiks.. aku mohon datanglah. Hiks.. siwon.

"KIBUM !" dia datang

Masa depan baruku... bersama Siwon.

GREP

Dia memelukku dan memeluk masa depan kami berdua dengan sangat erat.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

"Apa ini juga keajaiban?"

Apa maksudnya dengan "juga?" aku tidak mengerti

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan percaya, tapi ini festival malam keduaku."

"EH!" mungkinkah kita

"Aku juga! Jangan-jangan kamu memohon ingin mengembalikan waktu ya?"

Kami tersenyum bersama "KITA MEMANG HEBAT." Karena hati kita telah lama terikat.

Siwon,.. ciuman hangatmu dibibirku, aku harap akan terus seperti ini untuk selamanya. Jangan pernah lepaskan aku kapten Choi ku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu Kibummie. Saranghae"

.

Perasaan yang berbalas dengan orang yang dicintai... ADALAH KEAJAIBAN TERBAIK.

Jadi...Seandainya keajaiban itu ada, Apa permohonanmu?

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : #HappyKibumDay.

Akhirnya fanfic side KIBUM bisa aku posting sesuai janji. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini.  
Dihari ulang tahun Kibum tahun ini aku sudah tidak terlalu memaksa kibum untuk kembali cepat ke Super Junior. Untuk saat ini, apapun jalan yang dipilih kibum aku hanya bisa mendukungnya dan semoga dia selalu bahagia serta sukses dijalannya itu. Jika bicara janji kibum untuk kembali. Jika seseorang berjanji kita hanya bisa mempercayainya saja. Maka ELF percayalah pada Kibum dan selalu bukakan pintu yang lebar jika nanti dia kembali. Saengil Chukkae My Snow Prince – Uri Killer Smile Kim Kibum.

Semoga fanfic yang ini tidak ada gangguan atau di RA oleh admin. Karena ini fanfic special untuk Kibum mommy.  
snowie tunggu ripiu kalian untuk ff selanjutnya.  
Gomawuo...


End file.
